


what he lose

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Peter, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Superfamily, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: Steve last talk with his sonorthe one where  Steve learns the true of what he just lose.





	what he lose

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should get over Civil war and move on, but no, I can´t move on I´m still angry at the movie and at Steve.  
> every time I think I have forgiven Steve I watch a part of the movie, or see/read some really depressing fanart/fic.
> 
> This fic is other of my little ideas that sometimes came to me, and I don´t really develop them.
> 
> This was inspired by this: https://es.pinterest.com/pin/545991154810995096/
> 
> FYI English is NOT my first language, so I´m really sorry for any mistakes  
> I hope you like it

He came back, of course, he came back the second he heard that Tony was in the hospital fighting for his life.  

He first heard it from T´challa, a week and a half after being safely hidden in Wakanda T´challa appeared and told him the bad news with a clear expression of pain and sadness in his face.  

Steve immediately beg T´challa for help one more time, Tony needed him, Peter needed him, God how was Peter? After the events of the last couple of weeks, the Rogers family need to be together, even when he is still a worldwide wanted "criminal". 

T´challa help him and Natasha, without the world noticing, to travel all the way to New York.  

With the help of the spy they found out the hospital, every time that Steve closed his eyes he saw him, he saw his Tony with that beautiful smile of his, he saw all the good moments with him, he saw all those mornings where they woke up together. 

_"Steve, I.....I.I want a baby" those words came to his ears, beautiful brown eyes appeared in his mind and he remembered that day, he had just come back from a mission with SHIELD and that night they had shown each other how much they had missed each other. In the morning he woke up to Tony looking at him in the border of tears._

_Steve kissed him and hold him close "Ok"_

A month later they were presented to an adorable baby, Peter wasn´t their biological son he could easily pass for that. Steve´s blue eyes and Tony´s crazy and fluffy brown hair (later there will find out that he also have Tony´s mind). Both Tony and Steve cried when they hold him for the first time. 

 "We are here" Nat's voice make him came back to the present. 

They ran through all the hospital until he saw a familiar shape in one of the hallways. 

"Peter"  

Peter was sitting on one of the various seats, the teenager was hugging his knees close to his chest and at the same time, his hands were hidden in between his face and his knees.  

"son it´s me" Steve tried to place a hand on his son's shoulder but Peter flinched. 

"don't touch me" Peter´s voice was cold and sore.  

"Pete, it´s ok I´m here" 

"exactly, you´re here" Peter raised his head and show red puffy eyes " as long as you´re here nothing will be okay"  

"Peter I know, I know that´s is hard and I´m sorry for not being here, but please listen to me"  

Peter raise from his seat and shot his a glance of rage and hate.  

"no, you listen, you can go now you made your choice a week ago"  

"I know, I have made mistakes and I can see them know, I promise..." 

"don't you dare make a promise you won't keep because you....you promise him..and you..."  Peter started to cry wildly. 

"Peter, where is your father?"  

"you promise me you will always be here" Peter ignore his question. 

"I will ALWAYS be here for you"  

"for how long?" Peter´s hands curled up into fists at his sides "you promised you will always love him but then HE appeared and you were gone" 

"Pet..." Steve tried  

"and now you come here saying that you are here..."  

Steve stepped closer but Peter stepped away, his whole face was wet with tears. 

"answer me something Steve, where were you when he spent hours alone in Siberia?"  

Steve only stare, there was nothing he could say. 

"where were you when Vision bring him  half dead?" Peter kept shouting  

"where were you when he spent days in a coma?" the teenager pointed at the door in front of them with rage. 

"Peter please..." 

"where were you when he woke up and after all this shit show the first thing he asked for was to know if you were fine?"  

"Peter" Natasha´s voice tried to stop Peter but he ignores her 

"where were you when at night he cried your name, when he cried for you" Peter push him in the chest but he didn't even move him "where were you when he just had a heart attack and …" 

Peter stopped for a second 

"I only was able to talked to him once, the last thing he told me was that he loved me and that he was so proud of me"  

"where is your father, Peter" Steve shook his head, after Peter´s words an idea appeared in his mind but no..... that can´t be...never.....no....that is....impossible. 

"I was alone, scare and ….and desperate, and where were you?" Peter kicked the wall "where were you during the longest three minutes of my life? Where were you at 9:48 pm when they declare him dead" 

"NO" Steve wanted to cry "no" 

Steve´s mind went into shock, no, no NO, NO this can't be true, Tony, his Tony can't be gone, is only Peter´s mind filed with rage, because that is impossible, this is just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, he will wake up by Tony at any minute, Tony is strong, he can't...... 

"I ….. I just want my dad, I want my daddy back" Peter seated again and sobbed. 

"this ...Peter please tell me this isn´t true...please"  

"now you care?"  

"no Peter, I have always care, I love Tony, I love you" Peter shook his head  

" That´s true, if you loved him why you did this, if you loved me why you take him away from me, all I want is my dad and you ….you,….. you killed him, you lied to him, please just stop lying, do me a favor and just stay away from me before I call the police" Peter once again raise from his seat but now started to walked away. 

"Peter I´m your father"  

 "I don´t know you, I have never see you in my life" and with that he disappeared without looking back. 

"Steve.." Natasha say and he looked at her when she opened the door of the room and both enter. 

The room was empty but there were still flowers by the night stand near the bed, the bed was perfectly neat and clean, this can´t be possible, he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he looked at Nat who was holding the hospital papers, her eyes filled with tears and pain. 

He read them and he wanted to throw up, NO, Steve felled to his knees and cried, he looked up at the night stand and close to the dying flowers there it was a ring, a golden ring he picked it up and hold it close to his chest. 

He read the inside of the ring, there it was, the date of their wedding and the word forever.  

He have break the most important promise of his life, he have break the vows he said that afternoon. 

He didn't attended the funeral, he didn´t deserved it. But he always carry with him a photo of Tony and small baby. He always wear his ring on his finger and Tony´s on a chain close to his heart. 

That night Steve lose everything, the love of his life, the respect of his teammates and friends, that night was the last time he saw his son. 

In the future he have seen Spider man, they teamed up to save the world, but he was only spider man, never again his son.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please tell me what you think even if you think is really bad it can help me get better at this.
> 
> thanks for reading ;)


End file.
